


Cat and Bear

by ToraStar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraStar/pseuds/ToraStar
Summary: From competitors to friends to lovers.After rescuing Yuri in Barcelona, the Kazakhstan Dark Horse and Ice Tiger of Russia grow both on and off the ice. As time passes Otabek comes to fall deeper and deeper for the fellow ice skater and life treats them to even more adventures and bumps in the road.





	

It’s been a long few weeks. Otabek has been on the ice more than he had the previous season and even though he has his routine down to the very last turn, it still doesn’t feel like it’s enough. 

As much as he’d rather spend the day before the Free Skate practicing, his couch sent him out. The best thing before a big test or game is to relax before the event. But the only thing Otabek could think of that would be relaxing is to ride his motorcycle. Alas, he didn’t bring his bike to Barcelona. 

Luckily he found someone who can hook him up with an old Harley. There is nothing as freeing as taking off on an open road with no true destination. The only thing that would nag on his mind is what time he should get back in order to rest up and be prepared for tomorrow’s competition. 

The only stutter in his plan is when JJ caught him out in the lobby before departing. There was the man he was renting the motorcycle from waiting outside and Otabek did not want to waste their time. After declining the other skater’s invitation his eyes fell on Yuri. 

He didn’t mean for his gaze to linger on the blonde but the way he looked back at him reminded Otabek of that time all those years ago. 

Before he could say anything Yuri broke the air and he made his exit. 

After paying the man Otabek took off, heading in no predetermined direction. He drove around until he found a place with next to no traffic and admired the city’s old streets. It must have been a residential area since there were no shops and hardly any people, just the stray individual and some parked vehicles. 

The drive was relatively peaceful and just when he was starting to feel at ease Otabek saw something that made him stop.

It could’ve been anyone but the clothes and mop of blonde hair escaping from the hood was definitely Yuri. But what is he doing in an alleyway? And without anyone else with him no less?

The way the younger pressed himself against an indented back entrance gave the Kazakhstani skater a bad feeling so he turned into the alley. With such a closed in space the sound of the bike roared against the old buildings and with few words he tried to compete with the volume of the machine. 

Yuri hesitated but when a girl, followed by several others, appeared in front of them he quickly hopped on. Otabek should have figured as much. Still he turned them around and headed out of there, going back on his path of unknown. 

He wasn’t sure exactly why he did it, but it’s better than leaving Yuri alone to deal with his fans. A crowd like that can quickly get out of hand. It wasn’t a selfless move on Otabek’s part either since he knew if he turned a blind eye to Yuri it’d eat at his conscious. And like hell he’ll risk something bad happening to a competitor. That’s just cheap and Otabek had more pride than that. He wanted to win tomorrow by his own talent and skills and not someone’s misfortune. 

His driving lead them to a more popular attraction. There was no objection from the younger so Otabek parked the bike and had them walk along through the gardens. It took a few minutes to get the normal feeling back into their legs but it wasn’t too awkward. At least, that’s what Otabek thought. 

Yuri could’ve wandered off on his own or called for a taxi but instead he stayed close. The older planned for an evening alone but this was actually pretty nice. He’s seen the other on tv, and in rinks, performing and practicing, winning many titles and continuing to work hard to win more. Otabek has been meaning to say something but it was hard to catch the other by himself, let alone work up the courage to say anything. He doesn’t even know if Yuri remembers the time from way back when at Yakov’s camp.

Probably not. But that’s okay. 

Now there is no excuse though. Yuri is by him and there are no fans, coaches, or camera people. Just them and this nearly enchanting place. 

When they reached a part that overlooked the city Yuri leaned on the rail and let his hood down. The sunset made the green of his eyes shine brighter than the grass they walked through. Just like back at the hotel Otabek thought of their past.

Yuri must have felt his gaze because those emerald eyes suddenly flicked to him. 

“What’s your deal? Why do you keep looking at me like that?” There wasn’t as much malice in his tone like there was at the hotel. 

 

Otabek shook his head, trying to think of what to say at being caught. But really, what is there to say other than the truth?

“I’m just reminded of the past.”

“Huh?!” Yuri looked at him now with confusion.It was pretty entertaining. He humored the blonde and told him about Yakov’s training camp from five years ago. Funny enough another expression appeared on Yuri’s face after speaking of his struggle and previous thought of the younger. How his eyes from even back then reflected the same challenge and focus as if he were fighting a war. While Yuri’s body looked like one of a fairy, his gaze is one of a soldier’s.

His face wasn’t one of frustration, determination, boredom, or loathing like the Ice Tiger of Russia usually sported. This one struck the ebony-haired man as more thoughtful. It made him feel compelled to speak more. Soon the conversation drifted to Otabek’s own travels and wants through competing. His need for success and dream of bringing a gold medal to his home.

“Otabek, why did you talk to me? I’m a rival, aren’t I?”

Other skaters have tried to reach out to him and Otabek knew for the most part they were only being kind, but he didn’t feel like taking them up on their kindness. This isn’t a sport where everyone gets a medal. And in the sea of competitors coming in and out of skating Otabek didn’t want to waste time or energy on people that could distract him from his goals, even if that means missing out on a friendship.

He didn’t expect to have the chance to talk to Yuri like this but now seemed like there is no better moment.

As Yuri began competing against him the older watched and observed how much he’s changed since the Grand Prix. Not just in skating but in his attitude in general. Not a fan of social media, Otabek didn’t follow the ‘Russian Punk’ but instead caught him on and off the ice. The way he spoke to his coaches and handled fans, the younger could easily be getting in over his head. He had enough talent to boast like JJ or flaunt around like Chris, but instead Yuri focused on his craft. 

A person so focused and had their priorities straight is sure to not only be a worthy competitor but a motivating friend as well. There would be no drama or distractions; only a shared understanding.

It was this character that drove Otabek to pursue Yuri’s friendship.

He looked away from the amazing sight and back at the skater.

“I always thought we were alike. That’s all. Are you going to be friends with me or not?”

To most people that wouldn’t be a great delivery but Otabek had the feeling that Yuri is the type to understand. Both of them also didn’t have the time or patience to beat around the bush. The Dark Horse of the skating world is actually more forward than people think. 

Thank god there’s wasn’t enough hesitation to warrant concern before Yuri took his hand and shook it. But even so, Yuri is hardly the kind of person who’d do things to avoid being impolite. The blonde could flip him off and storm into the sunset if he desired. Instead Otabek made a friend and suddenly his body felt a little lighter. 

They walked around the gardens more and talked. It started off slow but once they got on a certain topic Yuri would go on into a story or question and soon they’d be conversing like any friends would. Otabek would have never imagined his night would turn out like this. Relatively carefree with a new friend he happened to admire for a while. 

When Yuri complained about being thirsty they hopped back on his bike and went to a nearby cafe. It was more on the outskirts to avoid crowds but that didn’t stop them from being caught by two fans and then Viktor and Yuuri. Apparently the girls were apart of his group though. 

Their party only grew larger when other skaters joined them for dinner and soon it was as if there was a pre-game get together. Even Yuri asked why they were all joined. For the sake of the night Otabek decided to go with the flow and he wasn’t disappointed. 

Between Viktor showing him outrageous images on his phone and announcing his engagement to Yuuri, Otabek had a great time. He doesn’t remember contributing to any conversations but everyone included him in on things anyways. 

Of course all good things come to an end and theirs finished ‘JJ style’.

Even if it did get a little rocky at first when Viktor talked about getting hitched after Yuri wins gold, the Canadian figure skater sauntered by with his fiance and added his unnecessary two cents, causing a silent but collective ‘fuck -off’ before everyone decided to call it a night and leave.

Otabek hardly felt bad about declining JJ’s offer earlier now. 

Everyone walked off in pairs ahead of Yuri and himself but then soon parted when he made his way back to the bike. With the whole group and Viktor heading to the hotel, Otabek figured Yuri was going to leave with them. Instead the blonde still walked beside him and he glanced over with a raised eyebrow. 

“You don’t want to go back with them?” 

“Those losers? No way. Plus I want a ride.” Otabek couldn’t help the small smile that graced his lips and handed Yuri the extra helmet. 

“Hey can you rev the engine extra loud when we pass by them?”

Yeah, tonight is one to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a slow, relationship building fic. I want to do it mostly from Otabek's point of view but some chapters might have Yuri's. Hope you guys enjoy


End file.
